


Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

by sweetheartshumjr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Christmas Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Newt Scamander, Kneazles, Protective Theseus Scamander, Quote: Do You Want to Build a Snowman? (Frozen), Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartshumjr/pseuds/sweetheartshumjr
Summary: Day 3: Building a snowman





	Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> All thanks to my amazing beta [knaveryact ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaveryact)

“Seus?” Theseus Scamander raised his head from the book he’s been reading and smiled at his younger brother. “Do you… wanna build a snowman?”

He sighed deeply in response, his eyes sliding back to the yellowed pages of the book. “I wish I could, Newtty,” he said sadly, “but I really have to finish this homework now. Otherwise, professor Slughorn will kill me.”

“Oh. Okay.” Newt slumped his shoulders slightly, and left with a quiet “Bye.”

Truth be told, he would have done anything to be able to get out of his room and not have to write another lengthy Potions essay, but what he said was technically true. Professor Slughorn would probably kill him if Theseus didn’t submit it first thing after the winter break. He didn’t want any trouble. That being said… seeing Newt clearly hurt made his heart quench ever so slightly.

It was so rare for his younger brother to come up to him and ask to spend time together; most of the time it was Theseus that approached Newt, and even then usually it took some persuading. They haven’t seen each other for almost four months though. It made sense the kid missed him. Suddenly Theseus felt strangely cruel in how easily he dismissed his brother. He gave the book a nasty look if it was responsible for all of this, and with a quick promise that he would go find Newt as soon as he was done, he got back to his work.

Maybe it was this newfound incentive that helped, but Theseus found himself all finished much sooner than he expected. Well, yeah, he probably should’ve proofread it, but he guessed that much could wait.

Excited, he raised from his bed and walked to his brother’s room, only to find it empty. Still surprised, he ventured downstairs.

“Mum?” he asked, looking around the kitchen.

“What is it, sweetie?” His mother’s voice came from somewhere in the basement, so he went in that direction to hear better.

“Where’s Newt?”

“In the garden!”

Theseus stood still for a second, taken aback. So… He left already? Coming back to his senses he rushed outside, grabbing his outwear. Finding Newt didn’t take long. As Theseus slowly approached him, he was crouched near the fence, focused on something in front of him.

“Newt?” he asked cautiously.

“Shhh. Go away,” Newt responded in a hushed, grumpy voice.

Theseus hoped it wasn’t clear that it actually hurt. “Come on, don’t be mad at me,” he said, squatting next to his brother.

“I’m not mad,” he said, his eyes fixated on one spot. Theseus followed his gaze and finally, he noticed what was it that his younger brother was so fascinated by; there were fairly fresh pawprints in the snow. He couldn’t help but smile slightly. Typical Newt, always first to observe some magical creatures.

“Yes, you are. And I get it, I do, but I had to finish. Trust me, I would have much rather get away with not having to write it and go with you,” Theseus explained, but Newt didn’t seem to be even still listening. With furrowed brows, he kept gawking at the pawprints, as if his life depended on it. Theseus resisted the urge to sigh, not wanting the boy to misunderstand his intentions. Then, a detail caught his attention. “Hey, it’s a kneazle!”

Newt looked up at him, surprised. “How do you know?”

“Here, the paws are small and cat-like, but they look heavy… It can’t be a fat cat though because there…” He pointed at the snow, “…there’s this smudge, see, because the creature had the tail down. It’s not fluffy, more… more like a lion. So it’s got to be a kneazle.”

“How do you know?” Newt repeated in amazement, for a moment forgetting he was supposed to act angry.

Theseus chuckled. “I know it can be a surprise, Newtty, but I do pay attention in Care of the Magical Creatures. I mean, mostly because something would probably kill me if I didn’t, but still.”

Newt stared at him, with a mixture of disbelief and awe painted on his face, for a moment. “Is the kneazle wounded? You said it has its tail down…”

“I don’t think so,” Theseus shook his head. “There’s no blood. But if you wanna see yourself, we can ask Mum to leave some milk out. Maybe it will come back.”

“Yes!” Newt exclaimed excited, with a wide smile on his face.

“Also… I’m sorry, Newtty.”

“I just…” The boy seemed to struggle for a moment with his answer, stern-faced. “I just don’t want you to forget about me,” he admitted finally. “All you do is school stuff.”

With a smile, Theseus patted him lightly on the shoulder. “Oh you don’t need to worry about that,” he said. “You’re more important than school, Newtty. So… do you wanna build a snowman now?” he added after a moment.

Newt considered for a second, before nodding his head enthusiastically.

It was already getting dark when they were finishing. Taking a step back, brothers admitted their work in silence.

“It lacks something,” Newt said finally, with brows furrowed.

Theseus nodded in agreement. “And I think I know what,” he said taking off his Hogwarts house scarf and wrapping it around the snowman. Noticing his brother’s surprised look, he explained: “Let’s say that until it’s here, I’m excused of all my school work, how about that?”

Newt shook his head yes, smiling, and Theseus hugged him in response, despite boy’s weak protests. A moment later the two were found there, Newt still in Theseus’ embrace, by their mother.

“Oh there you are boys, I’ve been looking for you all over,” she said with a smile. Only a moment later she noticed Theseus’ and his bare neck. “Theseus Scamander! Where’s your scarf? Chop, chop, to the house at once before you catch a cold! What example are you giving your little brother!”

Both the boys rushed to the house, laughing, followed by their mother’s grumpy muttering, leave the snowman with the scarf calmly floating in the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and yell at me on Tumblr @shumscamander


End file.
